My Duels Part I
by Ar-959
Summary: My First Duel
1. Andrew vs Steven

Andrew Vs. Steven  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any items mentioned in this story.  
  
Steven: You want to duel, Andrew?  
  
Andrew: Sure, why not.  
  
Steven: All right, (he splits his deck) Bottomless Shifting Sands. Ha, I go first.  
  
Andrew: Whatever you say.  
  
Andrew: (to self) Lets see, Sword Hunter, Malevolent Nuzzler, Spear Dragon, Dragon Treasure, and Dragonic Attack. What should I set down first? And should I equip it?  
  
Steven: Non-Tribute  
  
Andrew: Thank you, Steven.  
  
Steven: Tyrant Dragon set in attack position.  
  
Andrew: (Andrew draws Dian Keto the Cure Master) You just made it that much worse for yourself. Because I play Sword Hunter equipped with Malevolent Nuzzler, Dragonic Attack, and Dragon Treasure. There, now I can attack Tyrant Dragon with Sword Hunter at 3950 ATK, so goodbye Tyrant Dragon. You loose 1050 life points. It's not much but it's a start.  
  
Steven: Dang you, you beat Tyrant Dragon. Now I play Time Eater.  
  
Andrew: What a stupid move, because Time Eater kills itself and you loose 1250 more life points. That means that you're down 3300 life points. HHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Steven: You totally SUCK, Andrew.  
  
Andrew: And just to be meaner, I put Spear Dragon down and play Dian Keto the Cure Master. That means I attack DIRECTLY with Spear Dragon, making you loose 1900 more life points, for a total of 5200 life points lost. That means I have 9000 life points and you have 2800 life points.  
  
Steven: Tribute now!!!  
  
Andrew: You can't change that now.  
  
Steven: Darn, I hoped I could get away with it. - Andrew: (He draws Blue Eyes White Dragon) Now you are doomed. Since you have no monsters on the field, I attack DIRECTLY with Spear Dragon, Sword Hunter, and Blue Eyes White Dragon for a total of 8850 life points. That means the duel is over because you are -6050 life points! HA!!!!!!!! 


	2. Andrew vs Amit vs Steven

Andrew vs. Amit vs. Steven  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any items mentioned in this story.  
  
Amit: You want to duel Andrew?  
  
Steven: Yeah, you want to duel?  
  
Andrew: All right, But DON'T gang up on me Steven!!!  
  
Steven: Okay.  
  
Steven: Tyrant Dragon, oh dang, can I reshuffle?  
  
Andrew: NO!!!  
  
Amit: Yes!!!  
  
Andrew: No way, Steven, that's cheating.  
  
Steven: AAAHHH man.  
  
Andrew: Follow the Dueling rules.  
  
Amit: I got Red Eyes Black Dragon, DANG.  
  
Steven: Tyrant Dragon  
  
Andrew: Dian Keto the Cure Master, this time I go first. I draw (My hand contains Waboku, Ground Collapse, Sonic Bird, M-Warrior #2, Stamping Destruction, and Skull Servant) I play Sonic Bird and play Ground Collapse and set one card (Waboku).  
  
Amit: I set four trap cards and play Chain Energy.  
  
Steven: Three traps.  
  
Amit: 1500 life points off.  
  
Andrew: (draws Monster Egg) Set another monster (Monster Egg).  
  
Amit: 500 life points off.  
  
Amit: This is non-tribute right?  
  
Andrew & Steven: TRIBUTES!!!  
  
Amit; Darn!!!  
  
Amit: Steven, it's your turn.  
  
Steven: set a monster,  
  
Amit: (interrupting) 500 life points off.  
  
Steven: and destroy Chain Energy with De-Spell.  
  
Amit: Darn, another downside.  
  
Andrew: My turn?  
  
Steven: Yes.  
  
Andrew: Good, I draw (Mountain) and set a monster (Skull Servant).  
  
Narrator: The current standings are:  
  
Andrew Steven Amit  
  
7500 6000 8000  
  
Amit: I play Fissure on Sonic Bird.  
  
Andrew: Wow Amit, I lost nothing.  
  
Steven: (Smirking)  
  
Steven: My turn, I set Time Eater and attack Amit directly twice with 1900 ATK (Amit now has 4200 life points)  
  
Andrew: I draw (Blue Eyes White Dragon), and set a monster (M-Warrior), then tribute 2 monsters (Skull Servant & Monster Egg) for Blue Eyes White Dragon and equip it with Mountain. Then I attack directly with 3200 ATK on you Amit (Amit has 1000 life points).  
  
Amit: Dang!!! Your turn Steven.  
  
Steven: I can't do anything but attack Amit directly with 3800 ATK. Amit, your DEAD!!!  
  
Andrew: All right, no more Amit!!!  
  
Steven: I forfeit, cause I can't win.  
  
Narrator: The final score is:  
  
Andrew Steven Amit  
  
7500 6000 -2800 


End file.
